


Do my eyes deceive me

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Mercutio loves Tybalt, he does, but he refuses to be seen with him so it's time for an intervention. Benvolio doesn't know why he's a part of this.





	Do my eyes deceive me

“You know what you need? Some real, actual common sense.”

Benvolio sighed as Tybalt’s fingers whitened around his pen. There had been silence and peace for almost half an hour; he supposed he couldn’t have expected Mercutio to keep silent much longer, not with the way he had been eyeing Tybalt since they met outside the library. If he were honest he had expected Mercutio to break far sooner. 

“You know, I love you, I adore your little scowl and the cute glare and your absolutely ripped body. But babe. How could you think it was okay to go out - looking like that?” Mercutio gestured towards Tybalt, looking as disapproving as any stern grandmother.

Tybalt frowned and looked down at himself. “What? What’s wrong with my clothes?”

Mercutio looked at Benvolio, who raised his eyebrows with a pained expression. He wasn’t going to become a part of the lovers’ spat, no matter what. Even though he couldn’t help but silently agree with Mercutio’s look of disbelief.

“Tybalt… you’re wearing a wife-beater—which is great, it shows off your arms and, oh, yes, it’s a, mm, good view—” a sharp poke from Benvolio’s pencil brought Mercutio out of the bedroom-eyes mode he had entered, “—but! Tybalt. A wife-beater with tights under a pair of shorts? And sandals? To be honest, right now I don’t even want to be anywhere near you. What if someone thinks I approve of that- that abomination of fashion? The only way it would be worse would be if you also had socks.” Mercutio rubbed his face, shaking his head with clenched shut eyes as though he could remove the image from his head. Benvolio almost wanted to do the same.

“It’s not that bad,” Tybalt said weakly, but it was obvious that he was already buckling.

Mercutio just looked at him. Benvolio had been the victim of that look once; just seeing it from the side made him squirm in his seat. Judging by the way Tybalt’s eye twitched and he couldn’t face Mercutio he wasn’t immune.

“My other clothes were in the washer and I was in a hurry!” he blurted out. It was interesting how the so normally intimidating Capulet could look so small and meek, like he was getting a scolding from his mother.

But that thought was taking Benvolio’s mind in a direction he desperately didn’t want, so he focused on not thinking.

Mercutio sighed and rubbed his chin, looking Tybalt up and down. “That’s not an excuse. I’d rather see you naked than looking like this—”

“You always prefer him naked, you pervert,” Benvolio interjected with an eyeroll.

“—but since we are here already I see only one solution.” Mercutio’s lips twisted, and with a jolt Benvolio realized what was happening. “We’re going shopping.”

—–

“And, tell me again, why am I here?”

“Moral support, Ben. Very important.”

Benvolio rolled his eyes and sank deeper into the sofa he had stubbornly refused to leave. “Important for who?” he muttered to no one, as Mercutio had already turned back to the changing booth.

“Come on, don’t pretend to be shy. You’ve been in there long enough.” A leer spread across his face and Mercutio leaned closer to the door. “Or do you just want me to get in there with you? My, Tybalt.”

Immediately the door slammed open and a strangely endearing, red-faced Tybalt walked out, arms open as he glared in Mercutio’s vicinity. Slowly, more out of defiance than any wish to show off, he spun around. Benvolio took pictures, of course.

Mercutio hummed over his crossed arms as he studied Tybalt. “Well,” he said, “that’s tragic. Real tragic. Tybalt, I have the sneaking suspicion that you haven’t actually been shopping before. Who has bought your clothes? Your aunt? Your nurse? Julia?”

Tybalt went right back into the changing booth, slamming the door behind him.

“Benvolio, get ready.” The seriousness of Mercutio’s tone grabbed Benvolio’s attention. More than anything Mercutio’s expression said he was preparing for a war. “This is going to be a long day.”

Oh well. At least it wasn’t him this time, Benvolio thought, and at least he had his cellphone with him.


End file.
